High School Politics
by animalcharmer1235
Summary: Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson are paired up for a school project. Katherine is no idiot, she knows there are only two outcomes for this situation. Let me know if I should write more, it doesn't have much of a story, actually it's basically drabbles about high school Katherine and Elijah.
1. The PowerPoint Presentation Moment

You always know there's going to be trouble when teachers say they're picking your partners. Katherine is no idiot, she knows there's only two possible outcomes when you get paired with a person you've never said a word to; your friends pressure you into dating them (only the really hot ones, but Katherine seems to be a magnet for the really hot ones. Or so Caroline says), or they end up to be a control freak that hates you and thinks you're going to ruin the entire thing so they do all the work. Katherine would prefer it be the second one, but that's just personal preference. ¨Pierce, Mikaelson.¨

¨Which one?¨ Katherine's voice mostly sounds like she really could care less which one it was. Somehow it seems to slip this teacher's mind that he has two Mikaelson children in his class.

¨Elijah.¨ Mr. Lumsden is really good at the whole _if I could put duct tape over one student's mouth it would be yours, Ms. Pierce_ tone, he has to be. Well, at least Elijah Mikaelson is smart, and good at hard work. He is the polar opposite of Katherine. ¨I know a few of you that will be praying for mercy by the end of this week, all I'm saying is don't come to me.¨ Sometimes Katherine feels like this guy should be king of hell, not teaching high school.

When she sits down next to the guy she's never spoken to, yeah it's one of those, she can't help but feel like her usual snarky personality has to be put on the shelf for awhile, like he's freaking royalty. Half of her is telling her is _yes_, half of her is _how about no_. Whatever the hell kind of sorcery he was using to make himself seem important was so not on her list of priorities, and frankly, a little douchey.

¨Hi. I'm Katherine, Kat, your new best friend for the next week.¨ That seemed like something that should come with a handshake, and yet she sat stock still next to him. Honestly, this guy's eyes were looking into her soul and it had been a fraction of a second she had known him. Gosh, this might be the weirdest thing to happen to her in high school so far, and that was saying something, she was graduating this year.

¨Elijah Mikaelson, not really knowing how to describe himself.¨ Wait, she knew she had seen this guy somewhere. He was almost always reading at lunch, the good stuff too, not young adult vampire romance novels. She knew him for the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _he had left sitting at his table last year, so she gave it back to him. Right, so they had exchanged a few words.

¨You're book guy. I bet you also like classical music and have a sad backstory, right?¨ That was Katherine, always making sarcastic little comments.

¨Spot on.¨ Elijah says with chuckle and a smile directed at the girl who already knew he would love that joke. She calls it her spidy sense for sarcastic comments, or maybe she's really just that good.

And so Elijah Mikaelson proves himself to be someone who can joke around, good, good, she would need that if she were to survive this. ¨Alright, on to the actual work. Wow, never ever thought I would say that,¨ Katherine pauses for a few moments because yes she did just say that they needed to work and was now somewhat convinced that Elijah was a sorcerer, ¨literally, ever.¨

After even _Katherine freaking Pierce _saying they needed to start working, the two ended up spending most of the class period discussing movies and how they should've ended, before realizing that they now only had six days to work…crap, well now Katherine had an excuse to invite him over to watch some of the movies they debated, and explain to him that she was right, or I mean, work, on the project…

So that's how they both ended up at midnight on Sunday, scrambling to finish a project that theoretically could have been finished on Wednesday, if they hadn't spent all of their time watching movies, and Elijah convincing Katherine to read a book for once (to be honest she had loved reading when she was younger, and then parties happened, and Caroline Forbes happened). So as Katherine was stabbing each letter on her keyboard like they had done something to personally offend her to finish a Powerpoint presentation, Elijah started speaking. Katherine was only half listening, she was more focused on how she had to put everything from the website on the presentation without making it look like she copied all of her information from the internet, when the words ¨Will you go on a date with me?¨ spilled out of Elijah's mouth, and if Katherine had any sort of drink this would be a great spit take moment. She was pretty sure what he said next was something along the lines of ¨I really like you and I think we have real chemistry because we always have so much to talk about...¨ and ohmygod he was rambling and it was really cute.

Turning to face him, she catches his lips while in the middle of a word. When she pulled away and goes back to typing she can't help laughing at the gigantic grin on Elijah's face. ¨That answer your question?¨

¨That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up. And um, yeah, it does answer my question.¨ Elijah moves to her side, and Katherine guesses he either wants to be kissed again, or wants to actually work on the project. Whatever the reason, she's glad he's there, because it does give her the excuse to kiss him again.


	2. First Dates Are Overrated

There Katherine was, standing on the front porch of her parents' house, after her mom had made her promise that this guy was not way older than her and wasn't taking her to some rave. She hoped she didn't look like she was going to a rave; Elijah was not the type of guy who liked to go raves. When she explained to her mother that he actually read books and knew the plot to _Vertigo _she was more than beaming; her daughter had decided to date someone who she didn't think was going to end up moving away with Katherine to Seattle without any warning. Whatever the reason for how happy her mother was, Katherine didn't care. At that moment Katherine was distracted simply by the idea of _Elijah_, and it wasn't because she felt like he was dreamy and could be the kind of guy to write a post-hardcore song about you and the way he felt when he saw you dancing, it was because he wasn't. For once, there was someone who wanted to be with her for more than a day or two and give up because she wasn't who they thought she was. Katherine might go to parties, and she might even make out with a stranger or two, but that wasn't who she really was. Elijah saw the girl who was smart, her good grades in school hidden behind a layer of makeup and the conclusion that pretty girls couldn't also be in AP biology (and even then, there was no way that she could also have an A. That was impossible. Note the sarcasm).

As Katherine was about to be lost in her own swirling vortex of hidden thoughts and feelings, the car Elijah hadn't told her he owned rolled up in front of the house, and through the windows Katherine could see that grin she would recognize anywhere. As Elijah stepped out of his 1956 Chevy Bel Air she was half expecting him to hold a boombox over his head and start playing her music from _Dirty Dancing, _that was before she heard the music already playing from inside the car.So he really knew how to take a girl out. ¨Oh my god, please tell me you're not going to magically transform into Patrick Swayze.¨

¨I don't think so.¨ From just the smile of Katherine's face Elijah could see that this had been the best idea ever. Finally, charming a girl hadn't made him look weird. She understood! ¨You told me _Dirty Dancing _was your favorite so I may or may not have pulled this car out, and I may or may not have put this music on, and I may or may not recite lines from the movie on our date.¨

How could she be so lucky? Elijah was the best. No guy she had met at any party would bother to remember her favorite movie, much less put all of this together. ¨You're amazing. All of this, for a girl who kissed you twice? Little idiotic, don't you think?¨ she said with a tilt to her head, walking towards the car and Elijah slowly, like she wanted to spare any time not beside him.

¨Well, if I get my ass dumped, at least I tried for a girl I really liked.¨ He just had to make all seem good when it all seemed like it was going bad. Now you can see how that may have seemed appealing to a pessimist like Katherine.

¨I'd be happy to report that you are not yet getting your ass dumped.¨ Katherine's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck for a hug and he lifted her off the ground in the biggest bear hug a skinny guy could ever give, and they both ended up laughing and holding each other on the curb in front of Katherine's house. As Katherine laughed into Elijah's shoulder because he just wouldn't stop whispering cheezy lines in her ear that she thought she might as well kiss him again, this time making sure it was the kind of kiss that shuts teenage boys up. Only problem is when you kiss someone like that you don't really want to stop, and it was not the best idea to devour each other in the middle of the street where innocent children could be watching. ¨Okay, okay. We should probably go eat something. Or just drive around town or whatever. I really don't know what you have planned.¨ Katherine pulled away, her forehead leaned against Elijah's, as she almost fell off of the curb in her new heels.

¨Yeah, we should do that.¨ Personally, Elijah was enjoying what was happening at the moment, but he knew he shouldn't push her, he had been taught that much by his mom. She was the one who made sure he would never ever be disrespectful, in that sense she was very old fashioned, but also right. Elijah kept her from falling right back against him, because he knew it wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to talk more and get to know him. Elijah snapped her back to reality when he slid his arm across her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, opening the passenger side door for her.

The smile she so often wore around this boy returned to her face as she lowered herself into the car and muttered a quiet thank you under her breath. As soon as Elijah entered from the other side, he cranked up the music again, and Katherine was hit with 80s music that she mouthed along to as Elijah stared. Elijah really should've been driving around, instead, he was watching Katherine tap her foot and fingers to the beat of the music, only giving her a shy smile when she caught him staring. ¨If you get me into a car accident I swear I will be so pissed.¨ Katherine's comment was met with a chuckle from Elijah and a moment where he raised his eyebrows. ¨I hate you.¨ she shook her head and smiled at him anyway.

¨No you don't. You love me.¨ They'd known each other for how long? Not long enough to say they loved each other that was sure. Only with Elijah it didn't feel like that. Maybe it was how well they worked with each other, or that they sounded like they were joking, whatever, she wanted to say that she did indeed love him and they were stupid teenagers but that she didn't care.

¨Nope, pretty sure I hate you.¨ She dished out one of her infamous eyerolls, and shook her head yet again, facing toward the window with the smile she wanted to hide from him. Little did she know that he could see it, the reflection on the dark window showed him just how much she was lying.

¨You love me.¨ With that, Katherine turned to him and nodded, and took one of his hands in both of hers. They were stupid teenagers, with nothing better to explain their feelings, or so they both tried to convince themselves. Putting yourself out there, for someone to see all of your faults, even if it was just one person, seemed impossible to a girl with daddy issues and a guy who liked to be in his own head. Katherine felt like curling up in Elijah's arms and contemplating all that she had just said with one nod, but that was not happening. ¨You know, we could just skip the whole date thing and just stay right here. I know enough about you, Katherine. And to be honest, I hate dates.¨

¨Finally, someone who gets how boring it is to just talk about yourselves for so long. I only like dates when they involving pizza, just saying.¨ Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder, and looked back up at Elijah when he spoke.

¨So if I took you into your house and we ordered pizza and watched _Dirty Dancing_ you wouldn't hate me anymore?¨ He said jokingly and turned the music into background noise. It would be horrible to make any music louder than the beautiful voice Katherine had.

¨I think that wouldn't be too bad.¨ _oh, and be prepared for a barrage of questions from my mom about what you plan to do with your future_, is what she would've continued with, considering that spent half an hour on introductions, and that was only with two people. For the first time Katherine was thanking some higher power that she didn't have a father to scare Elijah. He was a skinny, nerdy boy she knew would not take well to threats on his life.

When they decided on half veggie, half pepperoni pizza they settled on the couch in the basement to watch yet another movie. In any relationship conversation is vital, but pizza and movies are also very vital, even more so for this couple. Between the both of them, they had eaten about 3/4s of that pizza, and had made it about halfway through _Dirty Dancing _when they both fell asleep on the tiny couch, with Elijah holding Katherine in his skinny arms, keeping her from falling off the couch. Happily ever after doesn't just exist in movies.


	3. Coffee Fixes Everything

**A/N: Hey, babes! Sorry for the extreme lack of posting, and updating, and being on here…. But high school is actually kicking my ass; like if I were in a fist fight with high school I would be on the ground. Thank you for reading, though. I'm secluding myself and writing today, so expect some updates and maybe even a new fic. **

"You're kidding me, right, I'm not getting a scholarship for cheerleading. With my luck I'm not even going to college." Katherine sat with Elijah's head in her lap while he looked at those stupid college brochure things that were in the guidance office. He was obsessed with them ending up at the same place, staying together, and being the grossest couple out there. After all, they can survived most of junior year, how ever many months it had been. Elijah probably knew, he was good with that kind of thing.

She heard his quiet chuckle that she was pretty sure was one of the only reasons she was in love with him, and brushed his hair back with her fingers. "You could. If you want to. I mean..like, go to college with me." His voice was closer to a whisper than anything else, and elicited a slight smile from Katherine, _his girlfriend, _he still couldn't get used to calling her that.

"I just. Babe. You want me to be your trophy wife." She said it as more of a joke, but somewhere in the back of her mind she saw _Mr and Mrs Elijah Mikaelson _and it made her want to throw up.

Elijah's laugh, the one she only heard used with her, filled the room, and he sat up and looked at her. "No, I don't want you to be my trophy wife. I want to be your trophy wife." Katherine couldn't help her laugh, and leaning forward to land a kiss on his cheek.

"I hate you so much." Katherine grinned at him.

"Oh, but you really don't."

"Not at all." They both nodded and kissed again, and most of the hidden fears both of them had been suppressing were once again gone.

There was one small problem with Katherine and Elijah; they never talked about anything. They were lovey dovey, adorable, perfect for each other, but that was the closest thing to a conversation about the future they'd had. Elijah's brother, Kol, had mentioned they seemed to be in a constant 'honeymoon phase', and said that when there were no problems there was a definite problem. They had both shaken it off as a jealous younger brother trying to cause trouble, and ignored the problem of having no problems.

It took a few more weeks of quiet kissing and maybe planning for a college a little for an actual fight to start. They were the farthest from honeymoon they had ever been.

"Am I supposed to start applying without you, Kat? You don't have anything for me to go on. Do you even want to stay in state?" Elijah mentioned while in their favorite dark corner, his basement.

"Good god, what? Do you want to graduate now or something? At least wait until summer, babe." Katherine said in a joking tone with a smile, looking up from instagram to see him. He didn't look amused. A confused expression grew on Katherine's face. "Hey, I'm just kidding." She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to kiss him before he turned away and stood. Katherine crossed her arms and stared up at him, her mouth sealed tight.

"My future isn't a joke." Less words made it worse, and Katherine's doe eyes showing the hint of hurt he had caused caught him off guard. There was no way she would let him see anymore. Her guard was going up, she was vacating the premises. No wonder they never talked about anything.

Katherine looked down at her phone again, only now at her reflection in the glass, not a picture of Caroline with her latest boyfriend, Tyler. He was the captain of the football team. And she was distracting herself. "I didn't say it was." There was no cute pet name at the end of that statement, and the tone of her voice painted no emotion, she was so good at turning it off, dealing with it her own way. There had to be alcohol somewhere tonight, right?

He didn't want to start a fight, but was there any other way to talk to her. He brought up anything having to do with their lives, including the fact that they were always at his house, she made some sarcastic comment and left it at that. "I know. But I can't just wait on you. All the time. That's all I do. Wait for you to stop cheering so we can make out in your car. Wait for you after biology so we can walk to study hall. Wait for you to bring up something other than the fact that I look 'so hot, babe'!" He ignored Katherine's flinches. He ignored the way his tone got more angry. That was what she always did, right?

She sat there letting him yell, watching it slip through his fingers. What was this? Was this all he had been thinking for the past months they had been together? "It's not my fault. It's not my fault you feel... that you feel like, like I'm. I'm sorry. Just stop yelling."

Elijah messed with the collar of his shirt and then looked her up and down, saw the tears brimming in her eyes, the tight grip she had on her phone, how just _gone _she looked. His heart skipped, and he didn't want to apologise, but the guilt he felt made him want to beg for her to follow him around like he did her. "I think you should go." He surprised himself with how steady the words came out, and he felt tempted to end it with _I love you, Kat_, how he always ended every goodbye. It felt wrong to leave her like that, without a kiss.

Her small nod was simply because she was sure if she tried to talk she would yell or cry, or maybe both, and that was not something she needed to have happen at that moment. He was enough. His argument was enough. They were done for now. They were done until they had the guts to face it.

_"We have to talk sometime, Elijah. You can't keep ignoring me. You're being a big baby."_

_ "Come on. Please. Just pick up for once. I'm done playing stupid games." _

_ "Please, babe. I love you. Pick up the phone. Or meet me at Starbucks or something. I haven't seen you with a peppermint mocha yet." _

"_I miss you. Please answer me."_

"_This is just stupid. I'm starting to get worried." _

Elijah stared at his cell phone. He hadn't deleted the more than thirteen messages Katherine had left him over the past week, because if he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her voice he could talk to her, without any of the actually repercussions of calling her back. He hadn't done much of anything the last week but avoid her a get ahead in school to distract himself. He looked at pictures of them together, her brown curls under a beany on one of their first 'starbucks dates' last Christmas. It would be a year in a month, December 12, and they were fighting. Or not talking. Or she was talking and he was listening.

As Elijah wrestled the emotions of calling back his technical girlfriend, the doorbell rang. One of Elijah's siblings got the door before he could, Rebekah, and without a second thought she opened the door to a cold Katherine with a tray of drinks in one hand. Elijah stood at the top of the staircase looking at her as Rebekah closed the door behind Katherine and her red cheeks. "I thought I'd make sure you hadn't killed yourself or something. And I figured either way someone would need coffee." She set down the tray down on the table beside the door and picked up a red themed cup. "Peppermint mocha?"

It took Elijah a moment to gather himself. And for a second he could only see Katherine with hurt in her eyes. "You shouldn't be here." He continued down the stairs, waiting to get to the bottom to say anything else. Katherine looked like a frightened deer, poised to bolt. "Thank you."

"You're an asshole." She smiled at him and practically threw the drink at him. "I'm still mad, by the way. And maybe next time you can not take all of your annoying teenage angst out on me. Or maybe, yes, I'll make a decision based on the situation."

They both heard Elijah's chuckle again, and he placed the drink he had on the table behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sure." They both nodded and she suddenly noticed how close together they were, and between some comment about how doves had to be somewhere in the house by Katherine, and a huff of Elijah's breath that Katherine could feel, their lips met. She was hyper-aware of how close they were, and she noticed just how much she had missed this. Not just kissing him, even though making out in the front hallway of the house was pretty _awesome, _she had missed the way he smell, and how it didn't feel like he wanted to eat her face. Eventually, they couldn't ignore Rebekah's fake throwing up noises from the other room anymore, and they stopped.

"How was that for an apology?"

"Definitely not good enough. But you can make it up to me."

"I've got a couple of ideas."

**A/N: I wanted to try something a little different out, not just so happy anymore, so let me know what you think and if you want more! Stay awesome, writers of the world. **


End file.
